


That Time Of The Month

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Comfort, Cuddling, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet, period, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC is having a heavy period. Vampire Tom comes to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of The Month

It was the second day of my period - which, historically, is the heaviest and most painful day. I get through, soldier that I am, and had even been to circuit training class. Thankfully, there had been no leaks. However, tonight, something happened that just made me snap.

I’d changed tampons, and thought I was sufficiently protected. Yet no sooner had I left the bathroom to get into my pyjamas, I felt a leak. ‘Oh god no, you must be kidding me’ I said to the universe.

In the privacy of my room I took off my leggings to see the damage. Yep, there was blood covering the crotch and hopelessly pouring into my panties. For some reason, I felt hot tears in my eyes.

‘Why the fuck…’ I began, and a tear rolled down my cheek. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed, yet I had to go clean this up, and maybe change ANOTHER tampon…?

“Hey”

I thought I heard a gentle male voice interrupt my exasperated thoughts. I sniffled, trying to retain some dignity, and turned to see Tom standing in the corner of my room, looking concerned at me.

I was bottom-less, with blood on my inner thighs. Not cool.

A hot blush flushed my cheeks.

‘Um, Tom.. what are you doing here?’ I rubbed my face with my hands, wanting to sit on the bed but unable to as I’d bleed on it.

He swiftly came to me and pulled me into a hug. To which I responded by sobbing into the shoulder of his black shirt. He pulled me closer, rubbing my back in small circles to calm me. After a minute, I exhausted myself and wiped the tears away.

‘Let me help you tidy up’ he whispered, and I nodded.

He went over to my drawer and took out some clean underwear. He then picked up the dirty leggings and panties, and with his other hand led me to the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

He poured warm water into the sink and let my clothes soak. He then went to the cabinet above the sink to pull out some cotton balls, and a bowl. He pumped some soap from the dispenser into the bowl, then added warm water. He placed them on the small cabinet between the sink and toilet, then turned to me.

I was just standing, not knowing what to do, in the middle of the room. He took my hand, and walked back to towards the toilet where he put the lid down and sat on it, guiding me to stand in front of him so he was eye level with my waist. His eyes still looked concerned, and he stroked my thigh gently with his warm palm.  
  
"Let’s clean you up, mucky pup” he smiled softly up at me, then took a cotton ball, dipped it in the soapy water, and started to stroke at my inner thighs. It felt soothing, and I started to feel better.

He worked diligently, and despite being close to my crotch, he didn’t eroticise the situation at all.

Soon, he settled back on the seat with a small smile of satisfaction, admiring his handiwork. I was perfectly clean.

He looked up at me, as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“How do you feel?”

"Wonderful" I smiled back, and leant down to give him a hug. I pressed my face into his hair and could smell his beautiful masculine scent. I felt so grateful for what he had done for me.

He pulled out of the embrace and started to stand.

"I’ll let you … do what you need to do," he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be in your room." He walked towards the bathroom door.

“Thank you” I said quietly, and he gave a warm smile as he left.  
____________

  
I replaced my tampon and hoped to God that this time it would work and not leak again, especially not after Tom had cleaned me up. So I’d also stuck a night-time sanitary pad to the clean panties. Dear lord, they are so cumbersome! Not to mention they rustle like a baby’s nappy. But needs must, and I’d rather leak into that then have to wash yet more clothes, or my bed sheets.

Tom was sitting on the edge of my bed when I walked into my room, giving me a soft smile, and beckoned me to come over. I sat next to him and leaned into his side, as he put an arm around me. We sat like that for a moment, just breathing.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

"Mmm’ I groaned, “just tired"

"Okay" he gave me a slight squeeze, “let’s get you into bed"

I found myself lying on my back, with Tom lying next to me on his side, looking at me, under the covers.

"Relax" he breathed, and lazily stroked a finger across my eyebrows. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying his scent and warmth.

I couldn’t fall asleep though without asking him….

"Tom…"

"Mmm hmmm?"

"You’re a vampire, right?"

I heard him swallow. “Mmm hmmm.”

"And you like blood."

"Yes, I do." I felt his fingertips skimming my cheek.

"So…" I sighed. He probably knew where this conversation was heading, and I was feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Go on," he whispered, and I felt him shift a little closer next to me.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He was beautiful, with dark hair framing his face.

"Do you… have you ever… would you taste…. _that_ kind of blood?” I bunched my eyes shut tightly, feeling embarrassed as hell.

I felt his warm palm rest on my cheek. “Hey,” he whispered, and kissed me softly on the tip of my nose, “please look at me, angel”. I could hear the pleading in his voice, and opened my eyes.

He looked intensely at me, with concern.

"Why are you embarrassed to talk about your period?" His thumb stroked against my jaw.

How did he know I was…?

"I can hear your thoughts…" he said sheepishly, and bit his lip.

"Oh, of course…" This man fascinates me. I wonder if he listens to my thoughts all the time

"Sweetheart", he brings his lips close to mine. “Don’t be ashamed of your period"

I swallow, half expecting him to kiss me.

"I…. it’s annoying, that’s all, I guess…" I stammer.

He stroked my hair, and looks at me, contemplating.

"Yes, I would." He pulls his head back a little to look at me better.

"You would what?"

"I would taste period blood." He shifts and moves to intertwine one leg around mine, wrap his arm across my waist, and raises his head to look down on me, trying to gauge my reaction.

More than anything, I’m just curious.

"What is it like, for you, as a vampire? Is it like normal blood?"

He shakes his head, making his hair jangle and stroke against the top of my chest.

"No," he replies softly, “not like normal blood. I’ve been told it’s thicker, and tastes stronger."

I reach up and run my fingers through his strands of hair, chewing my lip.  
He smiles gently at me, then furrows his brow a little.

"It’s rare though that a vampire would drink that kind of blood."

"Is it not very tasty…?" I assume

He lowers his face closer to mine, and I can feel his warm breath wash over me.

"My dear, it is _very_ tasty,” he growls, and gently nips the tip of my nose with his teeth. “It is considered a delicacy, but it is rare for a vampire to have access to it.”

He takes one of my hands in his, and pull my hand to his lips, covering my knuckles with wet, lazy kisses.

"It is vampire law that we can only taste it if a woman agrees for us to. It can never be taken by force. If a vampire tries to drink a woman’s blood without her permission, then they will turn to dust."

"Like if you were exposed to sunlight"

"Mmm hmm," Tom murmurs against my hand, eying me warily.

"I had no idea…" I muse to myself. No one ever told me about this. I knew about the holy water, and the garlic, and the sunlight…

“ _Love_ …” he whispers, and turns my hand over in his, to plant gentle kisses against my palm.

"Holy crap" I murmur, “you want to, don’t you?"

He licks my palm, and gives me a wink.

"I…," I don’t know what to say. It feels wrong, somehow, but on the other hand, he is a vampire, and he likes blood….

Damnit, he’s listening to my thoughts, isn’t he!

Tom shifts down the bed, his hand gently sliding my vest up to expose my breasts. He lets his fingers trail across my nipples, then down my ribs and stomach towards the top of my panties.

Oh hell, I forgot I was wearing that damn big panty liner.

"Hey," his gaze meets mine, “It’s okay" he kisses the skin just above my panties, and trails his fingers up and down between my legs. Even with the panty liner I can feel the pressure, and I moan.

He nuzzles his nose just above my crotch, peeking at me. “Do you want this?” he breathes, and I reach to squeeze his hand.

"Yes," I moan, “please Tom, I want to feel you…"

Visions of him laving at me, taking pleasure in lapping up my blood poured into my mind. His hunger for me turned me on, and I wanted to know what it was like.

With a low growl, he hooked his finger tips around the band of my panties and started to slide them down my thighs and legs.

He then pulls something out of the back pocket of his black jeans. He unfolds a sheet of rubber, and shift me in order to place it underneath me to protect the bed sheets. He then positions himself inbetween my legs.

"If at any point you don’t want me to do something, please tell me," he looks at me, making sure I agree.

"Of course," I stroke the side of his face, my core clenching with excitement.

He bites his lip, and starts to lower his lips.

His tongue nudges inbetween my folds, parting me, exploring. He curves and flicks his tongue over my clit, making me gasp. He then lowers the tip of his tongue down towards my entrance, nudging against the tampon cord.

His fingers gently take the cord and he puts the cord between his teeth, starting to tug. I can feel the tampon move inside of me, gently moving against my walls. Tom tugs a little more forcefully, and I can feel it begin to move out of me, slowly at first, then in a satisfying rush to leave my body. Tom puts it to one side, then nuzzles my clit with his nose whilst his breath hovers over my entrance.

"Would you like me to drink from you?" He breathes, making me tingle.

"Yes… please, tom,"

He looks up at me, then edges the tip of his tongue inside of me.

I feel my insides relax onto him and i suddenly tense in fear that I will bleed all over him.

"Shhh…" he coos and strokes my thighs with his hands, “I want this.."

He continues lapping, probing, flicking the tip of his tongue deeper into me. I can feel my wetness trickling down towards my ass, and Tom hungrily laps it up.

‘Fuck…’ I hiss, and writhe against his mouth.

He plunges his tongue into me more forcefully, greedily and noisily drinking me, wanting more and more. I ride his tongue, meeting his pace.

He pulls out and raises his head a little to look at me, panting. His chin, nose, and mouth are all covered red. His fangs are out, but I haven’t felt them once.

"I want to make you come," he confesses. “The mixture of your blood and juices is…" he sucks in air and growls.

I feel utterly delirious, and pliable in his hands.

I stroke his head and nod.

He leans over to my drawer where he pulls out my vibrator, then returns to his position between my legs. He starts to lick the vibrator, letting his teeth graze against the tip.

He watches me, following my thoughts, and lowers his head down to begin pulsing inside of me again, while his fingertip strokes my clit. With his other hand, he edges the tip of the vibrator towards my back entrance, resting it with gentle pressure there.

His tongue reaches yet further inside of me, the tip thoroughly nudging against my walls, and the thought of being penetrated both front and back makes me squirm with excitement, tensing around Tom’s tongue.

  
He moans, and starts to nudge the vibrator inside of me, incredibly slowly, working with my body and how open it is to receive. He slides it inside me inch by inch, and I start to feel his tongue stroking against the vibrator, only separated by a thin wall.

I’m gasping for air, my body keening upwards, in sensory overload.  
Tom groans, the vibrations and heat moving through my core, as he massages and licks and penetrates me. I feel like screaming.

He plunges the vibrator inside me almost to the hilt, whilst simultaneously driving his thick tongue as far as it will go, pushing slightly against the vibrator with his tongue, and I come.

I can’t see anything except piercing white light, and the world explodes.

"You can have this every month, if you want" I hear Tom smirk.


End file.
